


Dress Code Violations

by catsfromspace



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Double Penetration, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Humiliation, Master/Pet, Multi, Petplay, Spanking, Threesome, they have a vagina though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:42:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24553327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catsfromspace/pseuds/catsfromspace
Summary: Elias doesn’t take kindly to insubordination.
Relationships: Elias Bouchard/Peter Lukas, Elias Bouchard/Peter Lukas/Reader, Elias Bouchard/Reader, Peter Lukas/Reader
Comments: 13
Kudos: 107





	Dress Code Violations

**Author's Note:**

> Both the Elias/Reader and Peter/Reader selections are slim. Be the change you want to see in the world, I guess??

“Do you know why I called you in here?”

Elias sat behind his desk as usual, his feet crossed at the ankles and his hands folded on the desk in front of him. His expression was that of blank pleasantry - completely unreadable. Not that this was anything new to you. Smiling was his default regardless of whatever was going on in his head. It never changed - his unearthly green eyes devoid of betraying his emotions, radiating a calmness that made you squirm. His lips curved upward just enough to accent the smile lines of his cheeks and the emerging crow’s feet at the outer corners of his eyes.

Another man sat in one of the two armchairs in front of the desk, one foot propped on the knee of the other leg. He looked at you and smiled politely. Even sitting, it was obvious that he was much taller than Elias, and bulkier. His hair and scruff were grayer than Elias, who had only developed a number of streaks in his own hair. You smiled back and nodded in greeting. You had met Peter Lukas a few times before, but had never spent much extended time with him. Although, you had to admit, you had taken an interest in the elusive man since the first time you encountered him. Every so often, you would find him talking with Elias when you popped into the office with paperwork to deliver or a question that your supervisor couldn’t answer. You’d exchange a greeting and occasionally a small conversation. He always seemed cheerful enough. His voice was startlingly gentle for a man of his stature, though you couldn’t help but feel that the warmth behind his words was more than a little forced.

“Not really,” you admitted.

Elias gestured invitingly to the second chair in front of his desk. “Here, come sit,” he said, leaning forward on his hands. “Let’s have a talk about your... performance.” A sharpness on that last word that didn’t match his placid smile made you uneasy, but before you could decide whether or not to approach, you felt your body walk forward as if being pulled. It sat down on the edge of the seat, back straight, legs crossed politely at the ankle and tucked up against the chair, hands on your lap.

Elias’ smile faded as he stared at you silently over his hands. You tried to mask an uncomfortable squirm by smoothing the leg of your pants.

You finally spoke since Elias seemed to be waiting, one of his eyebrows cocked. “If it’s about last week’s spreadsheets, I know they were late.”

Elias continued silently glaring into your eyes. You felt your heart rate speed up.

“I’m so sorry,” you blurted. You couldn’t stop the words from tumbling out in your nervousness. “I needed to get them signed off, but the department head left early on Friday, and plus I had a question about one of the figures for last month, but -“

Elias cut you off. “The spreadsheets are fine.”

You paused, furrowing your brow in confusion. “Oh.”

He exhaled sharply out of his nose. “I see you need a bit of help here.” Annoyance seeped through his voice. He laid his hands down on the desk. “I couldn’t help but notice that you decided to come into work out of uniform today.”

You stared at Elias blankly. He glared back impatiently. Your slacks and button-up, though maybe somewhat wrinkled, fell well within the dress code. Hell, you’d seen nearly every employee outside of administration show up in jeans more than once with no comments.

And then it struck you.

Your eyes grew wide as your hand shot up to your neck and you realized what was missing: your necklace.

The same necklace that had, in fact, been given to you by none other than Elias Bouchard himself after one of the several times you had found yourself bent naked over his office desk. That necklace that he had draped around your throat one evening and, as he clasped it, whispered in your ear how it was to be a reminder that you were never to remove, one that would burn into your mind exactly who you belonged to each time you looked in the mirror - how it was to be your collar.

Elias smirked. “There we go.” He stood up, spine formally straight, and folded his arms behind his back. He slowly walked around to the front of his desk and stopped in front of you.

“Now,” he began. “Would you like to tell me why exactly you are missing such a crucial part of your daily attire?”

You clenched your hands together to try and hide your trembling. “The clasp broke. It got snagged on my towel when I got out of the shower last night. I replaced it, but I guess I forgot to put it back on.” You took a shaky breath. “You know I’m being honest.”

“Of course I do. You have no secrets from me.” He heaved an exaggerated sigh. “Such disrespect, and after all that I do for you.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Do I not do enough to please you?” he spat.

“Yes!” You looked down at your legs. “Yes, you do more than eno-“

“Look at me when you speak to me,” he snapped, his voice deep and stern.

You swallowed, hard. “Yes. You do more than enough for me.”

He leaned in slightly closer, his lower back against the desk. “Then do I not _fuck_ you well enough for your liking?”

“Elias,” you whispered, darting your eyes toward Peter, who had his eyebrows raised in what seemed to be amusement. “Do we have to do this ri-“

You were cut off when a hand grabbed your face, firmly gripping either cheek between his thumb and slender fingers. He forced your face to look into his. “‘Elias?’ I didn’t realize that we were on such informal terms, pet.” The way that he snarled out that last word sent the fine hairs on the back of your neck on end.

“Yes, Sir! I’m sorry, Sir.”

It should have scared you. You knew that everything about him should scare you, but god, you couldn’t deny the pooling heat in your lower abdomen - that pulsing, sudden longing between your legs. He knew exactly how to rile you up, whether or not you liked to admit it.

He released your face with a gentle tap to the cheek. “That’s better. In the future, it would be in your best interest to remember to whom exactly you are speaking.” He leaned back against the desk. “Such disrespect. And to think that I had gone to so much trouble to arrange such a special gift for you today.”

Elias grinned once more at your puzzled expression. “As said before, darling: you have no secrets from me. I know everything that goes on in that pretty head. I know exactly what crude thoughts cross your mind when Mr. Lukas here visits our Institute.”

Your eyes grew wide and you looked over at Peter, absolutely mortified. He looked more amused than ever, if not a bit embarrassed. You wanted to argue, but the words refused to form.

Elias’ cruel grin grew wider. “Oh, yes. I’ve seen the depths of your depravity. How you envision those large hands around your throat. How you imagine what his beard would feel like on the inside of your thighs. How you picture him fucking your breasts and coming all over your face and chest. How you picture him absolutely - as you young people say- ‘plowing’ you into your mattress when you cum under your own hand at night.”

You groaned, flustered and utterly humiliated. “Am I here just for you to embarrass me? Is this my punishment?”

Elias chuckled. “Oh, not at all. Your punishment hasn’t even begun.” He went to lock his office door. “A shame, really. Here I had invited dear Mr. Lukas with the promise of showing off my wonderful, obedient pet. We were going to reward you for your devotion. Together.” He approached you from behind, leaning close to your ear. “And yet, my pet shows up having deliberately disobeyed my one rule.” He placed a hand on your shoulder. “Mr. Lukas is a very important benefactor of our humble Institute. We can’t let him think that we allow for sloppy insubordination.” He clenched his hand on your shoulder. “I’ll have to show him how we handle blatant disrespect around here.”

He paused, allowing you to think. You knew what he was doing: giving you the option to say no. He may be a bastard - a monster even - but even monsters respected consent, it seemed. “Yes!” you screamed in your head, knowing he would hear. “My god, yes!”

A barely-audible chuckle came from Elias’ throat and he stood up straight.

“Strip,” he commanded.

Hesitantly, you stood, and avoiding looking at Peter, you began unbuttoning your top. You folded your clothes neatly and laid them on your chair - a habit that Elias had instilled in you. You were suddenly so much more aware of the room - the chill of the air conditioner seeming so much colder, the space between the chairs and the desk feeling so much wider and more open.

Elias propped himself slightly on the ledge of the desk. “Peter, since you are a guest of ours today, would you like to do the honors?”

Peter smiled that faux-warm smile, suddenly much less inviting than it had seemed at the start. “Gladly, Elias.” He held out his hand for you to take and guided you to lie across his knees on your belly.

You knew what was to come. In position, draped across Peter’s large thighs, you slightly spread your own legs. When Peter gently cupped one of his large hands around one half of your ass, you tried not to let yourself push up against his palm, much like a cat desperate for affection. You didn’t want to seem too eager. As if Elias couldn’t already tell from your thoughts exactly how badly you wanted this and grinned with smug satisfaction.

Peter gently squeezed one cheek in his hand then circled his palm along the soft skin. He trailed his hand down between your parted thighs and ran two fingers up along the mound of your vulva and back up to your ass, only barely dipping between the labia. When you couldn’t suppress the light arch to your back and the soft gasp trapped in your throat, absolutely desperate for a deeper touch, Peter laughed softly.

“Goodness. Slick already? They’re an eager little thing for certain.” He cupped his palm on your bottom once more. “Now, how many are we going to need for a proper punishment?”

Elias hummed. “I’d say, oh, only ten for now. It is only a first offense, and I am a merciful man, after all.” He paused. “But make it sting. This isn’t a reward.”

You took a shaky breath as Peter gave one more squeeze to your cheek and his hand left. You braced yourself, squeezing your eyes shut.

His hand came down swiftly, the familiar sting radiating from the impact like an electrical shock. You bit your wrist to muffle the yelp that had tried to escape. If you wavered, the count would increase.

“Count along, please,” Elias directed with the same casual tone that he might use to ask an intern to send a fax.

“O-one,” you gasped.

The second impact landed in the same spot as the previous, the shooting pain making you twitch with wanting. “Two.”

Third. Fourth. Your legs trembled beneath you. You longed to touch yourself.

Eighth. Ninth. If not for being supported by Peter’s legs, your own would have given out by now. Tears welled in your eyes.

“Ten!” you said breathlessly. When Peter’s hand came down for the final time, he very gently ran a wide palm across the inflamed skin. If your ass were not burning, the gesture would be soothing. You heaved a sigh.

Peter leaned close to you. “You still okay?” he whispered. You nodded, letting out a relieved and soft laugh. You tried to stand on your shaky legs. Peter steadied you with his hands, guiding you to your feet.

You looked at Elias, the same semi-sadistic grin plastered on his face. You expected him to dismiss you now, to order you to get dressed and to get back to your desk.

But he did not dismiss you.

“On the desk,” he ordered. You hesitated, taken aback. You turned your back to the desk and pushed yourself up on top of it. You flinched as the cold top pressed into your swelling ass.

You felt Elias’ arms wrap around you as his chest and belly pressed against your back.

“Feet up,” he commanded and you perched them on the desk in front of you. “Spread your legs.”

You took a deep breath to steady yourself, then slowly parted your thighs, anchoring your feet to each side. You looked away from Peter, feeling more vulnerable than ever.

Elias held one thigh with one hand, the other trailing down to your vulva. He pressed into you from behind as he put his lips close to your ear. “You handled the first punishment well,” he whispered. “But now I want to show you off.”

You hissed when his index and middle fingers dipped between your labia and traced a painfully slow circle around your clit. He alternated between circles and equally slow strokes from bottom to top, each passing flick sending tiny jolts through your thighs.

The hand that had been on your thigh took your chin between his fingers and thumb, and turned your head to the side, where his lips suddenly met yours.

He kissed you forcefully, as if trying to draw the very breath from your throat. The tip of his tongue darted between your lips, teasing your own as the fingers on his other hand became rougher around your clit, causing you to lightly buck your hips. Without breaking the kiss, Elias clamped his hand back down on your thigh.

“No,” he whispered against your mouth. He bit down on your lower lip, causing a quick gasp from you. He turned your face forward, forcing you to look at Peter, who casually observed as if lazily watching television at the end of the day. An embarrassed heat flooded your chest, but this time, you were not allowed to look away.

Oh, well. You had to admit, there was something a bit more thrilling than usual about having somebody watch you being used like this. You might as well play along and enjoy it.

Elias slowly, torturously licked up the side of your neck, then without warning, he clamped down on the delicate skin with his lips, sucking hard. A light moan escaped you as the combination of his mouth on your neck and his nimble fingers working your clitoris brought a warm tension to your lower belly. It tightened in you as if a snake coiling to strike.

Then, all too abruptly, Elias pulled both his mouth and his fingers away from your body, leaving you to ache from your lack of fulfillment.

“Uh-uh. Letting you cum so quickly would be a reward, would it not?” Upon your whine of indignation, he tutted. “May I remind you that this is a punishment?”

Elias stroked his wet fingers up your belly, between your breasts, lightly brushing your lips. “Clean up your mess.”

You slowly parted your lips to press your tongue against his index and middle finger, guiding them into your mouth with gentle suction.

You locked eyes with Peter, who watched in seeming disinterest with one elbow on the armrest of his chair and his palm propping his jaw, his fingers curling over his mouth. A light pink had risen to his cheeks, the only indication of his interest other than his hand on his thigh subtly grazing himself with his thumb over his pants. You bobbed your head down the length of Elias’ fingers, earning a hiss from behind you as you slithered your tongue back toward the tips.

You taunted Peter, never taking your eyes from his as you opened your mouth and stuck out your tongue to lick toward the fingertips once more with aching slowness. He exhaled heavily, sliding his palm down his own length.

Elias pulled his fingers from your mouth and held onto your jaw. “Such a good pet,” he crooned. “Now, wouldn’t you also like to show Mr. Lukas how kind you are with your tongue?”

“Yes, Sir.” You slid off of the desk and settled on your knees between Peter’s legs.

Elias smirked at Peter. “Don’t wear them out. I’m not done with them just yet.”

Peter chuckled. “I’ll be gentle enough.” He sank back in the chair and began unbuckling his belt.

When he had freed his cock from his pants, you gently took it in your fingertips. You licked a cautious stripe up the underside from the base to the head, and looked up at him.

He smiled back at you and stroked the back of your hair, keeping his hand on your head. “Don’t be shy, love. I’m not gonna hurt you.”

You gingerly wrapped your hand around the base and licked the bead of pre-cum off the very tip, a string of the fluid following your lips away like a single strand of spider’s silk. You circled your tongue around the head before taking it into your mouth, sucking gently. When Peter hissed through his teeth, you slid further down the length of his cock. Your tongue pressed against the smooth underside as you pulled your mouth back upward.

Peter hummed when you locked eyes with him as you slowly bobbed up and down, alternating between curling your tongue around the head and flattening it up against the length. The hand on the back of your head tangled in your hair and pulled you down further down onto his cock. You gagged when the head made contact with the back of your throat, your eyes watering. You pulled back, then sucked down as far as you could go. Shoving his cock to the back again, you clenched the soft muscles near your tonsils around the head, over and over as you began to pump your hand.

Peter breathed heavily by now. Then, suddenly, he yanked you back off of his cock with a light pop.

“Not yet,” he said breathlessly. “Not time for that yet.”

You nodded and pushed yourself back to your feet. Elias immediately snaked an arm around your middle and pulled you to him. He leaned over your shoulder to kiss your cheek.

“It seems like someone’s finding their good senses again.” You felt his face against yours turn to look at Peter. “What do you think? Has the pet learned their lesson enough to earn a reward?”

You felt your muscles clench between your thighs as he spoke. “I suppose so. What do you have in mind?”

Elias made an exaggerated display as if pretending to consider his options, though given how fake it seemed, you guessed that he had already decided this part long before putting it into practice.

“Take them standing.” You heard Elias open a desk drawer and set down something that sounded somewhat hollow, like a plastic bottle. “I will be joining after a bit of preparation.”

“Sounds doable.” Peter stood up from the chair, cock still at attention from earlier, and took your hand. He turned around to rest against the desk, gently pulling you over to him. He wrapped his arms around you and pulled you onto his lap at an angle, propping one of his feet on a chair to brace himself. You saw a bottle of lubricant sitting on the desk.

“Ready?”

You nodded and hummed in affirmation.

Peter helped you position yourself over his dick. You took it in one hand and guided it to your entrance. With a bit of careful maneuvering not to lose your balance, you sank down on Peter’s cock, gasping as the head bore into you.

Peter groaned as he slid in. As you were unable to push yourself back up in this position, he held onto your ass cheeks, holding you slightly above his lap to give him just enough space to thrust his hips forward and bury himself in your cunt.

Peter picked up a rhythm, taking deep, firm thrusts into you. He lolled your earlobe with his tongue. “So, this what you dream of? Riding my cock so enthusiastically in public like a whore?” he growled into your ear. He gave a swift nip. “Look at you, letting me use you as a fucktoy at work. Do you get off on the thought of me working you to exhaustion, absolutely filling you with cum?

You whined in response.

“Use your words,” Elias chided.

“Yes! Yes,” you gasped. “All of it!”

Peter chuckled. “So dirty. I’m old enough to be your daddy, you know.”

You felt two of Elias’ fingers, slick with lube, slip between your ass cheeks and slid across your other entrance. He circled around the opening, teasing it. One finger slowly entered. Two fingers. His hand pumped along with the rhythm of Peter’s thrusts. Elias scissored his fingers inside of you, helping stretch you and coat the area with a thick layer of lubricant.

As quickly as he had entered, he pulled them away. Peter slowed his thrusting.

You felt something a fair bit larger than the fingers begin lining itself up with your asshole, the tip as slick as the fingers had been. It pressed forward, entering you. You stifled a small yelp as the stretch burned and Elias began to pump his cock into you, slowly at first until he heard in your thoughts that the sting had begun fading into a pleasant ache.

Once Elias had found his rhythm, Peter resumed thrusting into you. It took a moment to coordinate, but soon the men were moving in tandem.

You couldn’t suppress a loud moan this time. You felt so full, so secure pressed between Elias and Peter’s chests. Elias reached around you with one hand, the other propped on Peter’s shoulder. The same two fingers from before slid between your spread legs and dipped down to find your clitoris once more. You bucked your hips as Elias began firmly and quickly rubbing his fingertips in circles over the little bundle of nerves. The neglect from not being allowed to cum earlier had left you swollen and overly sensitive.

You felt Elias lean as far forward over your shoulder as he could manage in his position. Peter met him the rest of the way, and the wet sound of their lips latching together sloppily came next to your face. Their heads bobbed enthusiastically, pulling apart then crashing back together with force. The kiss sounded vicious, less like a tender display as it was a battle for dominance between the two.

Elias picked up intensity with his fingers as he and Peter both buried themselves as far as they could go into you. Your hips bucked and your legs twitched, that same coiling feeling from earlier twisting back up in your abdomen. You bit down on Peter’s shoulder, small moans and squeaks escaping you as every thrust from the front and the back pushed you further into overstimulation. The warmth and pressure of your building orgasm coiled tighter and tighter.

“Go ahead,” whispered Elias. “You’ve earned it.”

The whisper in your ear was the final straw, and you came violently, your thighs clenching, your hips bucking. You whined loudly into Peter’s shoulder, biting down harder. As your cunt tightened around him, Peter came into you with a groan. 

Shortly after, Elias joined the both of you, collapsing against your back, with you against Peter’s chest. The three of you panted, sweaty, wet, and sticky. Peter kissed your forehead while Elias’ knuckles petted the side of your face.

“That’s my good pet,” Elias crooned. “You did so well today.”

Elias slid out of you first. He pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket and began cleaning himself.

Peter followed, lifting you off of him and helping you stand on shaking legs. He caught you as you stumbled from the sudden emptiness and lack of support. He caught another handkerchief tossed to him by Elias.

“Get dressed,” Elias calmly commanded. “Hopefully we sorted out today’s issue properly. I can expect that we will not have any more issues with dress code in the future?”

“Yes, Sir,” you sighed.

“Good. If there ever is a next time, I may not be so gracious.”

You shivered as you reached for the tissue box.

“Ah-ah!” said Elias. “You may not clean yourself yet. As one final punishment, I want you to leave the mess under your clothing. I want you to feel it and be reminded of what disgusting things you enjoy with your boss. You have my permission to relieve yourself in the restroom for health precautions, and nothing more.

“After all,” he said, his eyes boring into you as you stood naked and vulnerable in the open space of his office. “I will know if you disobey.”

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, this took forever because I basically entirely wrote it when I had to wake up in the middle of the night to feed my newborn lmao. I waffled for a long time on posting because I thought it was awful, but whatever, cringe is dead. 
> 
> Anyways, @CatsFromIo on Twitter if you wanna say hi.


End file.
